


Splitting Hairs

by Southwitch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southwitch/pseuds/Southwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tink accidentally dyes her hair brown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splitting Hairs

**Author's Note:**

> Another from my prompt series, also cross posted on FF.net and Tumblr. If you like what you read feel free to request more because I'm always accepting and willing to give it a shot!

Tink stared into the mirror at Granny’s and screamed. Never again would she cut her own hair with help from anybody other than a barber’s help. Her fingers combed through the brunette locks that now supposedly belonged to her. What were simple blonde curls had become a shade of brown that didn’t, or shouldn’t belong to her. 

Her eyes watered, even after Ruby ran in to see what the matter was. 

"You look….adorable!" Ruby laughed and ruffled her hair.

"I look hideous! What the hell went wrong?!" She yelped, turning to her friend, utterly teary-eyed at the prospect. "I don’t know how to reverse it either!" All Ruby would do is laugh and shake her head.

"Hang on." She soothed and left the bathroom for a moment to go grab something. But what she brought back, Tink was unimpressed by.  
"A hat. That’s your grand solution?" Her eyebrow raised.

"Better than walking around looking like you tried to steal Regina’s style." Ruby gave that wolfish grin that Tink hated, simply for the irony’s sake and  crossed her arms. But with a roll of her eyes, the fairy took it and wore the ugly red beanie around town like it was going out of style. In the process she had been mistaken for Belle, not one, but four separate times, much to her increased frustration.

Nobody was to see her in such an atrocious state until she could find Blue to reverse the spell. But it would figure that the one time Tink needed her, she wasn’t at the convent and the other fairies were at a loss for her location. So the reverse would have to wait.

It was even more nerve wracking that Hook was spending the night tonight. It was a rarity for her that he didn’t. But still. In a small panic she thought of shaving her head. Bald was better than brunette.

He loved her blonde hair. He always had, she made a point of scrubbing it to as close to clean perfection as she could back in Neverland if she knew he was coming so that he could enjoy it. Perhaps he was just attempting to charm her but he loved running his fingers through it, curling it around a finger occasionally.

He loved it so much and now it wasn’t what he loved. Would he not be attracted to her now? Why she was even worried about such a superficial thing made her feel like even more of a mess than before. But she couldn’t bear to function if he wouldn’t touch her for this. Their ‘sessions’ had become a near daily requirement on her body. Not to mention, his company was something she genuinely enjoyed more than she cared to admit. 

  
————

  
Then the night came. She looked in the mirror above the dresser in her room and sighed. After doing it in every possible style that she could imagine with no success in finding one that even remotely appeased her. She settled on the same style as it had been in the morning, loose, slightly shorter, and now an unpleasing shade of brown.

When she heard the knock at the door, she almost jumped. Oh gods. What was he going to say, or rather, what was he going to think? Mentally she had prepared herself for every possible rejection that her pretty, formerly blonde head could think up. With a shuddered and admittedly slightly teary sigh, she opened the door.

"Hi…" Her lips pursed, looking up at him almost shamefully. "There was a small accident…"

The pirate merely stared at her for a moment, blinking blankly at her as if he were trying to process what he was seeing. 

"Killian you’re really not making this any easier…say something?" She plead quietly, eyes beginning to water again. All she was met with was another moment of silence before he mashed their lips together roughly. Tink squealed into the kiss, her eyes closing and allowing him to take over. What in the world was happening?!

As she discovered that night, after he’d closed the door behind them and locked it, that in fact, her pirate didn’t hate her hair. Quite the opposite actually if the ensuing screams of pleasure were any indication.

In fact, he’d always had a thing for brunettes. And from that moment, she stopped complaining.


End file.
